Adventure 03
by Tsu-sama
Summary: My first fanfic :) anyways, season 2 was a bit of a let down so for 4 years I worked on this until I invented Adventure 03. A bit of Takari, Taiora and many new characters. R and R! CHAPTER 10 UP! Rated for later chapters.
1. It all starts

Edit: Sorry, I needed to fix the images!  
  
Disclamer: I dont own digimon(even though I wish i did)however, I do own, Daniel, Charlie, Crystal, Koji, The E digivices and more. I own a lot of the digimon you will see to but I will leave there names in the disclamer before I begin that chapter.  
  
Daniely123: Well, this is my first major fanfic tell me what you think.  
Daniel: Yah, using his own name for a character is sooooo original(dripping with sarcasm).  
TK: Yah he could at least come up with some orginal name like Tesuke.  
Daniely123: That is what I used as Daniel's last name.  
TK: Heh, oops.  
Daniely123: For that you dont play a major role into chapter 2.  
Daniel: One question..  
Daniely123: What?.  
Daniel: Will there be realtionships like Takari and Taiora?.  
Daniely123: Well, of course..  
(TK blushes at the idea of being with Kari).  
Daniely123: Also, there are some new relationships so keep your eyes open..  
(TK looks at door as other Digidestin come in).  
Daniely123: Dammit more questions sigh....  
Daniely123: Anyways why these guys are asking me questions here is chapter one!.  
  
Quick note: Ages:  
Charlie: 10  
Cody: 14  
Daniel, Crystal, Kari, TK: 16  
Davis, Yolie, Ken, Koji: 17  
01 digidestin: Meh, somewhere between 18 and 25  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Daniel was often considered a geek to even the greatest of guys. Well, it was true. Daniel had glasses and was computer obbesed but thats not all you look for in a guy. He had these strange blue eyes and if you stared into them long enough you would fall into the ocean of blue. But no one cared who would wont to look into the eyes of a geek. He always wore the same cloths a nice jacket, a cool shirt and jeans. Infact, if he was a little diffrent and didn't have glasses you might think he was Davis.  
  
Daniel was walking down the hallway one day when he decieded to stop by the computer lab. Unfortantly, a couple of gangsters decided to pick on him for his geeky appreance. He was thrown into a closet by these gangsters and his head fell into a bucket. "Phew, this place stinks." Daniel said. "No wonder the janitor smells." However, in the bucket he found something unusual. It was a strange device. It had the markings of fire on it and had a small screen. The device was red except for 2 black streaks on the side. "I guess, I will take it to the computer lab to study it" Daniel looked happy.  
  
In the computer lab something un-expected happened. Daniel walked in holding the "E Digivice" as he called it. He didnt know why he just wanted to call it that. "Hey, whos that?" TK said from the other side of the room. "I think his name is Daniel Tesuke." Kari responded "Acorrding to Izzy he is also um.. well a computer geek." TK had never heard Kari talk negitivly about someone before. Before TK had a second thought kari gave him a kiss right on the lips(enough Takari for now)  
  
A distrurbed look appeared on Kari's face."TK, is that a digivice in his hand." the digiport was closed for almost 4 years now for unkown reasons but, there digimon had gotten to stay in the real world with them. "NO" TK yelled "Daniel, whatever you do don't say digiport open!" Daniel turned at the frantic TK. "Digiport open?" he sabut just then he vanished and was nowhere to be seen. Just then a little kid about 10 years of age appeared. "Where's my brother?" He said. "Um... why are you asking us?" TK laughed. "Uh you.. sorry, I thought you might now him." The boy chuckled at the mistake he made. "What's your brothers name?" Kari asked as her concered look came to her face. "His name?" In the boys eyes you could see he was scared "His name is Daniel Tesuke and I am Charlie Tesuke." A frightened look stole the faces of TK and Kari.  
  
_"Should we tell him"_ Tk and Kari thought in unison.  
  
However, Kari's eyes were not on the boy but what he had in his hand. It looked similar to Daniel's digivice except instead of the symbol of fire there was a symbol of ice. Oh, and it was blue instead of red. "Not another one." TK whispered to Kari "Just hope he doesnt say Digiport open" TK quickly covered his mouth hoping Charlie had not heard. "Digiport open?" and Charlie was gone just as quick as Daniel was.  
  
"Its wierd" TK was now upset about accidently letting two un-expiernced digi-destin into the Digital World "How come these new digivices can open the gatebut the D-3s cant?" "I dont know" A voice said "But, I do know we need to get in to and help. TK turned around to see Patamon and Gatomon standing infront of them. "Izzy, told us something you should now." The cat-like digimon said "He said that these new digivices have been created to start an new team of digidestin. Anyone who finds them will become a new digidestin. He also said that he dedected the digivices of Light and Hope somewhere in the school. "Lets, get going then Kari" TK said. They left the room as there digimon followed.  
  
_"What I wouldn't do to go on another adventure with Kari"_ TK thought while looking at his Fiance.  
  
~End of chapter 1~  
Kari: I thought you told TK he wouldn't play a large role and you said no more Takari after the kiss.  
Daniely123: Couldn't help it TK was my favorite character in 02 and Takari is my favorite relationship  
Tai: And what about Taiora.  
Daniely123: You and Sora arent in it yet.  
TK: And...  
(Gets kissed by Kari)  
Charlie: Not infront of the kids!  
Kari: Sorry.  
Tk: Anyways, who are Crystal and Koji and those other characters you mentioned?  
Daniely123: Crystal comes in next chapter and Koji he doesnt come in for a while.  
Daniel: One last comment. You forgot to mention what happened to my clothes when I entered the digital world.  
Daniely123: Right, your glasses got replaced by goggles and some other things anyways to top things off here are pictures of Daniel and Charlie!(Daniel by Turbutence ShimSham, Charlie by Blue P)  
  
  
I hope to realease the next chapter next week! Please, review!  
  



	2. Fire, Wind and Ice

Disclamer: I dont own digimon however I do own some of the characters in the story if you are not sure about a character ask!  
  
Daniely123: Sorry to keep you guys waiting(for one day :p)  
TK: I am not in this chapter right?  
Daniely123: If you are your just mentioned not really involved.  
Daniel: Yes, you get to meet my Digimon.  
Daniely123: Well, he is new and not new at the same time.  
Daniely123: Oh and there will be crysral in this chapter too.  
(Davis walks in as TK walks out)  
Daniely123: What now Davis?  
Davis: Nothing, have you seen Kari or TP?  
Daniely123: Get over it Kari's not going out with you.  
Davis: Yah, I know. I just wanted to give them an aniversary present.  
Daniely123: Aniversary?  
Davis: Yah, of the day they be game Boyfriend and Girlfriend.  
Daniely123: Well, I think they left a couple miniutes ago.  
Davis: Gotta run.  
Daniely123: Well anyways here is chapter 2 of Adventure 03!!!  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Daniel had landed on some island. He looked around and saw nothing but jungle. "Pepper Breath" Daniel looked up to see a fire breathing, orange dinosaur like thing. "What are you?" Daniel stepped back. "My name is Agumon, whats yours." Daniel felt more comfertable. "My name is Daniel Tesuke. Do you have a second name?" Agumon thought for a moment. "Yah, he said I am Agu Mon." Daniel chuckled. "So why are you all alone?' He asked. Agumon looked sad. "I am an outcast from a tribe of Agumon." "Hey, I am an outcast to." Daniel smiled.  
  
_"An outcast? Just like me." Daniel thought._  
  
"Mabye we can be friends?" Agumon asked. "Sure, you can always use a friend." Daniel looked at the dinosaur. The smile on the dinosaur grew until Agumon lept up and hugged Daniel in mid air. "I always wanted a friend" he yelled. Daniel heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" Daniel was shocked when his little brother Charlie came out of the bushes. "Danny, your here too!!!" His little brother was the only one to call him Danny. "Take it easy." Daniel almost demanded. Charlie held up his E-Digivice. "You have an E-Digivice too?" Daniel looked down and saw some sort of artic animal by his side. "Hey Gabumon" Agumon said. "You found your partner to?"  
  
Out of nowhere a net came and almost caught them. "Hey, whats the big idea?" Daniel asked. Out of the forest a young girl with a bird by her side came. "Uh... hi." Daniel said sundenly remembering his manners. "So your here to?" He asked in a hurry. "Biyomon!!!" Gabumon yelled at the bird by the girls side. "Stuck here?" The girl asked "I guess so. My name is Crystal Yanouchi. Whats yours?" Crystal blushed a little. "I am Daniel Tesuke and this is my younger brother Charlie Tesuke." Daniel stturted a little bit at his name. "So, you seem to know a lot." Daniel said as he looked at his digimon partner "Why are we here?" Agumon smiled "I was just about to tell you."  
  
"You see, we once lived a happy life under the rule of the 4 digigods: Ozulongmon, Angel Greymon, Tyrannymon and Viromon. Viromon was infected by a virus and destroyed Angel Greymon. He then copied the virus and infected Tyrannymon. However, Ozulongmon was to powerful to be imprisoned so as a last resort he created the E-digivices and scattered the elemental crests, Digi-trees and Armors all of which were created to fight the virus." Agumon paused as if looking for the right words "Then Viromon made his move he created Siginal Engines which allowed the viruses to spread across areas of the digital world giving the bodys of the infected to the virus's control. To help the Digi-Destin Ozulongmon did two final things giving his life for it. First he sent the E-Digivices to the real world to be found by the next set of Digi-Destin. Then, he through of the time in the digital world making a day in the digital world a miniute in the human world." Agumon stopped. "Are you done?" Daniel was the only one who could speak while the others were in shock. "Yes." Agumon sighed. "What excactly to the Elemental Crests do?" Daniel asked. "Well." Agumon started "They give us the ability to digivovle into our champion level. They are hidden somewhere on the island but I dont know where." Agumon looked down quickly notcing crystals digivice. It looked like the others but was green instead of the other colors. "Then, I know what we must do!" Daniel burst. "What?" everyone said in unison. "We must save the digital world! We have to find the crests and have or digimon digivolve!" There was a strong sense of leadership in Daniel voice.  
  
The team decieded to sleep in a cave. The next morning they woke up to the sounds of an earthquake. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Chalie yelled. "Whatch you language." Daniel scolded at his sibling. "Now is not the time." Crystal yelled back at them. Outside of the cave a huge digimon was ramming into the cave nut something was on his head. On top of the digimon's head was a triangular chip.  
  
-Digmon Anylizer-  
Tyranamon. A dinosaur digimon you wouldn't want him to hit you with burning roar it can really hurt.  
-End Digmon Anylizer-  
  
"We'll protect you." There digimon then charged out to attack Tyranamon. "KILL THE DIGIDESTIN" Tyranamon yelled. Gabumon was knocked into the mountain while, Biyomon was thrown into the tree. Agumon on the other hand got the worst punishment. "Burning Roar" Tyranamon said as a fire burst out of his mouth and hit Agumon. "Agumon, NO!" Daniel screamed as something behind him started to glow. "What?" Daniel looked at the wall. The wall appeared as if it was on fire. "My crest..." "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE!!!" Daniel yelled a beam of light burst out of his digivice and hot Agumon. Then, fire surronded him as he spoke those familliar words. "Agumon digivolve to..." the flames grew and created the image of a giant dinosaur "Greymon!" "Wow, cool!" Crystal said. "Burning Nova" Greymon roared as the fore stuck Tyranamon down. Daniel then jumped in next to Greymon "Purify" He yelled as his E-Digivice realesed a beam of light as the virus vanished. Greymon then turned back into Agumon. "Did I do good?" He asked. Daniel Smiled "You did great" He said. "YAHOO" Chalrie said. "Agumon, you shoud've seen your self." He started punching around "Wham, slam, yah." Just then Crystal grabbed charlie. "Calm down" She said. They all laughed.  
  
-Meanwhile on Earth-  
_"Its now or never." tk thought_  
"Hey, Kari" He said. "I have something I want to tell you."  
"Yes?" Asked Kari.  
"Well..." TK gulped "I... I... I love you and I know I have said that before but..." He stopped then started again. "Hikari "Kari" Yagami will you... marry me." TK held up a box with a golden ring inside. "Of course I will" Kari said. She spoke as she giggled "I have something to give you." Kari, leanded over and kissed TK on the lips hard and long. TK was stunned but none the less he kissed her right back and for at least 3 miniutes they were like that. Lip to Lip. However, unknown to them right behind them there digimon Patamon and Gatomon had just gone through the same thing at the same time. (I know I said last chapter _TK looked at his Fiance_ however, I was reffering to the fact he was going to ask her. Remember it has only been a miniute on earth. Sorry of that confused you)  
  
-Back in digital world-  
Daniel used his computer skills to track the other crests down. "Well" he said to the rest of the group eagirly waiting "One is in the forest and the other um... it is on a glacier slightly north of this island." "Lets go to the forest first" Crystal demanded "Its closer." They walked into the forest eager to find then next crest however, for many hours they searched but to no avail. Then a Winged Digimon flew across the sky.  
  
-Digimon Anylizer-  
Parrotmon. A gaint parrot digimon he is usually nice... no wait thats a virus on his wing!  
-End Digmon Anylizer-  
  
Agumon digivolved only to be defeated for Parrotmon had wings and Greymon was unable to attack. He was Agumon again and landed in Daniel's arms "I am sorry" He said. Gabumon and Biyomon attacked even though they new they stood no chance Parrotmon ignored Gabumon and knocked Biyomon to the ground. "Biyomon, NO!!!" Crysal screamed. Then the grass on the ground bended back and the symbol of wind appeared. Biyo mon flew into the air and a small tornado surronded her. The tornado grew bigger and bigger. "Biyomon digivolve to..." All of a sudden the tornado exploded and pheonix emerged "Birdramon" The pheonix yelled. The battle raged the too birds clawing eachother's eyes out until... "Wind Breaker" Birdramon yelled. She flapped her wings and and a blast of wind emerged and struck Parrotmon to the ground. "Purify" Crystal yelled as the virus vanished. "You were beatiful" Crystal said to Birdramon who was Biyomon again. "Thanks" Biyomon said. Crystal looked down at her E-Digivice and the symbol of wind appeared on the screen. Just as the symbol of fire appeared on Daniel's E-digivice earlier.  
  
Charlie was excited while they were going towards the glacier. "Wow! I am next" Charlie said looking at Gabumon "I wonder what you will become" "This is the place." Daniel said as you looked up from his computer. However, he was shocked. "What? the glacier is supposed to be seprate not part of the island." Crystal smiled "I guess the glacier grew." "Right... sure." Daniel said. However it was a trap. No sooner they got on the glacier they heard a voice "Ice Punch" Said the voice. Daniel, Agumon, Crystal and Biyomon stood frozen. "Your next kid" The voice said looking at Charlie.  
  
-Digimon Anylizer-  
Fridgemon. A gaint snowman digimon he is usually kind and genorous but the virus on his arm is no good.  
-End Digmon Anylizer-  
  
"Ice Punch" Fridgemon said. "GET OUT OF THE WAY" Shouted Gabumon has he pushed Charlie out of the way getting hit himself. "No..." Charlie began to cry. "You" He pointed at Frisgemon drying his tears "YOU!" Some of the ice frezzing Gabumon broke of and the symbol of ice appeared. Charlie's E-digivice shot the beam of light and the symbol of ice appeared on the screen. Gabumon broke out of ice and a blue aura surronded him. "Gabumon digivovle to..." the aura grew until the light blinded everything "Garurumon" "Howling Blaster" Garurumon yelled fire a blue blast at Fridgemon. By the time it cleared Garurumon was no where to be seen then behind Fridgemon a claw appeared and struck him down. "My turn." Charlie said "Purify" the virus was removed from Fridgemon and he was so sorry he unfroze the others and sent them back to the main part of the island. "By my friends" Fridgemon yelled as the digidestin looked towards there next destination... the Siginal Engine of File Island.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
Daniely123: Hope you like it. I had some Danyl(daniel and Crystal) hidden in there and I couldn't resist some Takari. Not to mention some PataGato.  
Daniel: Me and Crystal?  
(Daniel blushes)  
Danily123: Sorry there has been no Taiora yet. Chapter 5 will be all about Taiora and Takari and of course PataGato.  
Daniely123: But there is a bit of some time before that till next chapter "Battle of the Network tower"  



	3. Battle of the Network Tower

Disclamer: I dont digimon blah, blah, blah  
  
Daniely123: This weekend is a multiple madness weekend. Meaning, I will post up to three chapters this weekend.  
Charlie: How many chapter have you planned?  
Daniely123: 3 but we'll see  
Daniel123: Ok lets go!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
"What is that place?" Charlie asked. Gabumon replied "That is a network tower. The siginal engine is inside." "Then lets go." Daniel yelled he took his first step when Crystal pulled him back. "What was that for?" Daniel asked. "Look" Crystal said pointing at 3 digimon Gaurding the tower.  
  
~Digimon Anylizer~(Narrated by Agumon)  
Thats Magemon. This wizard digimon's magic needle will knock you away.  
Over there is Meramon. This fire/human hybrid digimon will burn everything around him.  
Oh and that is Terriermon. He may look harmless but his bunny blast will knock anything down  
~Digimon Anylizer~  
  
"We can take them." Biyomon said as they begun to speak the famillar phrases. "Agumon digivolve to GREYMON!" Then it was Biyomon's turn "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon: Wind Mode" Finally it was Gabumon's turn "Gabumon digivolve to GARURUMON." "Nova Blast" Greymon yelled blasting Magemon. Magemon's head turned to face greymon "Magic Needle" He yelled shotting 3 sharp pins into the air toawrds greymon. Greymon was hit and went flying into bIRDRAMON. "OOF." They said in unison. It was Garurumon's turn. "Howling Blaster" he yelled knocking Magemon into the wall. Next terriermon spoke "Bunny Blast" He yelled knocking Garurumon into the other 2 digimon. Magemon was defeated but now two more digimon stood there aware of there presence. Charlie quickly ran for Magemon and yelled "Purify" the virus on Magemon vanished and he awakened. "Magic Needle" He yelled firing his needle at Meramon. Then Garurumon got up and attacked again "Howling Blaster" the blue blast hit meramon at the same time as the needles knocking him out cold. It was Crystals turn "Purify" she yelled freeing Meramon. All that was left was Terriermon. But something unextpected happened. "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon" Gargomon said as he began blasting his bullets everywhere. Quickly all the digimon were defeated. "No!" Charlie yelled as he went over to his digimon partner "It is just like the time when my best friend got hurt and it was all because I was to scared. I WILL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" A bright light surronded Garurumon as he spoke "Mode Change" his fur became ice soilid forming an armor of ice "Garurumon: Subzero Mode"  
  
"Freezing Blaster" Garurumon yelled as a blue blast burst out freezing Gargomon. Chalie ran over "Purify" He yelled and in a blinding flash of light he was terriermon again free from the virus. The team climbed to the top of the tower until the saw the siginal engine. But there was a digimon gaurding it.  
  
~Digimon Anylizer~(Narrated by Garurumon)  
Thats lopmon he is terriermon's brother... thats all I can say.  
~Digimon Anylizer~  
  
"Lopmon warp digivolve to..." Everyone was in shock at this site "Chirubimon" "Oh no" Garurumon voice was fearful "He is a mega how can we fight him?" "I have an idea" Daniel said "But, it will require some strategy. First, Birdramon and Garurumon hold him off while greymon sneeks around and destroys the engine." Greymon sighed "This is a mega. 2 champions cant hold him off." Daniel thought for a second "Well, it is our only chance." They all sighed.  
  
The plan worked suprizingly well. Garurumon and Birdramon manged to hold Chirubimon off by forcing him to attack them. Greymon walked around them and yelled "Nova blast" destorying the engine. When the smoke cleared Lopmon was out cold on the floor. After being attacked by a mega garurumon and birdramon went into there in-training forms of Tsunamon and Yokomon as greymon turned into Koromon. Then a man appeared infront of them. "Hello." He said "My name is Genaii. I have an important message to give to you. "What?" Koromon asked. "You must go to the main continent of server and battle the virusues there." Genaii stopped then continued "Your battles will be much more paralys and dangerous then enything you have faced." "Will there be anything to help us?" Tsunamon asked. "Yes" Genaii said "You must find the digi-tree roots they will lead you to the next step of digital eveloution! Oh, no I must go." "Wait!" Daniel yelled "How will we get there?" Genaii was nowhere to be seen but his voice could be heard "Take the file island trailmon you will be there by morning!" "Ok then..." Daniel began "Lets go!"  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Daniely123: So how did you like it?  
TK: Not bad... could have used more detail though  
Daniely123: Ok... So remember read and review see you next time!  
  



	4. Digiroots Combine

Disclamer: I dont own digimon blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Nanomon is not the same as the japnese name for Datamon he is a brand new digimon!!!  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Kari)  
The new digidestin came to a strange towere where they were forced to fight digimon. Then Chirubimon appeared but using tacktics they destroyed the Siginal Engine.Then they met a man named Gennai who told them to go to the continent of server. Now isnt this familar?  
~~Theme Song~  
Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digivolve into Champion-  
Digiroots combine-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon Are The Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters- Digimon!  
~~End Theme Song~~  
(Daniel's POV)  
'I always am neglected well uh... usually.' I heard a voice it had to be Trailmon "Chugga, Chugga WOOT, WOOT. I always waned to say that." 'Yah, it was trailmon. I looked around there was my younger sibling Charlie. He can be pain but he is normally a nice guy. I turned again and saw Crystal. I blushed... OH GREAT!!! Why do I have to have a freakin crush on this stupid girl... She probally doesn't even notice me. I hate life. Oh well, everyone else is asleep I might aswell get some sleep to...' I yawned closed my eyes and fell asleep  
  
~~Dream~~  
I was levitating over some room. THE COMPUTER LAB!! 'Am I back home?' "Dont be so dense." A starnge creatiure said. "Who are you?" I replied. "Ha, that doesnt matter but I am about to send you on a trip down memory lane!!!"   
  
Every thing turned bright until I came to the ground. Then I saw *myself* age 14. I had just moved to Odiaba from America. *I* was in the computer lab just working on the computer minding my buisness. When *I* heard a few voices "Now stay here." One said. "You too Gatomon." the other said *I* turned my head and saw Hikari Kamiya and Takeru Takashi with... "MONSTERS" *I* yelled. Quickly ducking so no one saw me. Just then evrything went dark and *I* saw a strange being. It was a man or it looked like a man. He wore black armor and had short red hair coming out from behind his black helmet. He also had 2 sharp fangs the slightly came out of his mouth. "W... Who... are you...?" *I* asked. "Me?" the creature said "I am Nanomon. And I have come to destroy you DIGIDESTIN OF FIRE..." *My* voice trembled "Digidestin...?" but before *I* could finish Nanomon begun to yell "CRIMSON FLAME." as a blast of crimson fire burst out of his hand. *I* then went flying out of the window has the glass shattered *I* lay on the ground unable to move.(A/N: *I* is Daniel in the flashback I is the normal Daniel.)  
  
"Its you..." I said in a hoarse voice "Nanomon..." Nanomon laughed "Ha, you are even more hard headed then Davis and Tai!" Nanomon looked as if he was about to burst out in laughter. "Davis? Tai? Who are they?" I asked. "They, they are my arch-enemies, the old leaders of the digidestin..." Nanomon replied with a laugh. 'He sure laughs alot' I thought. "Then that means..." Daniel began 'Huh, what am I saying I dont know him...' "You are My... Myo... Myotismon...." I had no control over myself. "How... did you know?" Nanomon stutered finally not laughing. "Well tell me how it happened..." Nanomon laughed again "No, why would it matter." He said "All you need to know is that I am here to give you a warning." "Warning?" I asked. "Yes" He replied "You can either join me or die..."I stepped back and then spoke under my own control "I CHOOSE DIE" I yelled. "Very well." Nanomon said as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
~~Dream is Over~~  
(Crystal's POV)  
I yawned as I got up and looked around. 'There was Charlie. He was nice but sometimes a pain.' I turned slightly and looked at Daniel. 'Oh great, another crush. What is it with me and boys? Oh well, he probally doesnt like me anyway. I mean look how muscular he is (A/N: Daniel is not actually muscual he is pretty skinny). At his school he is probally a popular jock (A/N: Ironic isnt it.) He probally doesnt even notice me like all other boys. I hate my life...'  
  
"Cant sleep either?" A voice said. "No, you, Charlie?" I replied. Charlie sighed "No me either. A few moments ago Daniel was awake he just fell asleep." I could feel myself blush. "You like him, dont you?" Charlie asked. "Um... no what makes you say that?" I hided my face from him. He smiled "Oh, nothing." "Can you too please be quiet?" Agumon asked "I am trying to get some sleep." "Yah." Gabumon agreed. "Sorry." Charlie and I both reply. "Yawn goodnight." Biyomon said. "Sleep tight." I wispered. Just then Daniel woke up with cold sweat all over his face.  
  
(Daniel POV)  
I jumped up and imdeitly Agumon came over to me "Is everything alright?" He asked. "Yah..." I lied "Just a bad dream." "Bad dreams are bad..." Agumon said. "Oh look at sir who points out the obvous alot." I replied we laughed. Then I jumped on Agumon and we started wrestle. "BE QUIET" Gabumon yelled. I sweat dropped "Look who's talking..." Agumon said.  
  
(Normal POV)  
Just then the was a crash sound followed by an earthquake. "OUCH!" Crystal yelled after being knocked into the wall. "Oof" Daniel said after falling to the ground. Then Trailmon evporated and they found ourselves on the ground. As they stood up they saw a bony skeletan infront of them.  
  
~Digimon Anylizer~(Narrated by Crystal)  
This is SkullLeomon he used to be Leomon until the viruses transformed him. His Skull Fist will knock you breath away.  
~End Digimon Anylizer~  
  
"Skull Fist" SkullLeomon yelled. knocking them all back. There digimon digivolved and then began to attack.  
  
"Nova Blast"  
"Hurrcane Wing"  
"Frozen Blaster."  
  
But no damage had inflicted SkullLeomon. He then knocked all the digimon down with a second attack "Raging Beast." SkullLeomon yelled unleashing his flaming punch as the digimon lay on the ground defeated.  
  
"NOOO!" Charlie screamed as a light came out of his E-digivice. "Huh?" He said. Then a strange light that looked like the roots of a tree appeared. Except they were blue. They entered Charlie's E-digivive as a blue energy shined and hit Gabumon and himself.  
  
~Digivolution Screen~  
(Music of Tamer Eveloution screen.)  
First you see Gabumon he light up in a blue fire and the form of WereGarurumon and in the backround you see a tranparent version of Gabumon and Garurumon. Then you see Charlie. He lights up in a blue flame and enters the fire. Then the WereGarurumon shaped fire touches the blue roots(As descriped before) as Charlie and Gabumon yell "DIGIROOTS COMBINE!" The fire clears out and we see WereGarurumon. "WereGarurumon." He yells. (In other words, Charlie combine with Gabumon and became WereGarurumon.)  
~End Digivolution Screen~  
  
"Tundra Claw" WereGarurumon yelled. WereGarurumon jumped towards SkullLeomon then slashed him with his claw freezing SkullLeomon.  
  
SkullLeomon shattered the ice and yelled "Skull Fist" WereGarurumon was knocked back into a mountain. As the mountain crumbled WereGarurumon made one last attempt "Frozen Kick" A icey aura emerged from the kick as it hit SkullLeomon. SkullLeomon didn't even flinch. When the smoke vanished WereGarurumon blaster down from the sky. "Tundra Claw" He yelled slashing SkullLeomon and the ground leaving a cloud of smoke. WereGarurumon split into Charlie and Gabumon again. "We got to escape quickly!" Gabumon said. "I agree" Biyomon replied. And with that they ran away from SkullLeomon. As the smoke cleared SkullLeomon stood there "I will find and KILL THE DIGIDESTIN." He said and laughed evily.  
  
--MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD--  
"Are you Daisuke Motimiya?" A cold voice asked. "What is it to you?" The brown haired boy Davis yelled back. "I have something to give Daisuke..." He replied. "Really? What?" Davis was very excited. "THIS!" The voice yelled slapping something on Davis' arm. Everything went black and Davis only saw anger and hatred...  
  
--At the Takashi Residents--  
Kari and TK dropped on the couch. They had searched for hours for the new digivices but to no avail. The digimon lay all snuggled up by there side. They had cleared up everything with the digidestins' parents. There parents thought they were staying with TK for the night. Mrs. Tesuke almost cried when they said this saying something like "I am so HAPPY... My son finally has a friend." TK clutched his D3 in his hand and turned on the TV. "16 year old Daisuke Motimya has gone missing." The news reporter said. "WHAT?!?" TK and Kari yelled. "He apprently ran away early this afternoon if you have seen him call this number." The news reporter finished as the number flashed on the screen. TK and Kari imeditly ran out the door to look for Davis. "Where could he be?" Kari asked. "I dont know... I just hope he didn't run away because you and me... you know dating." TK stuttered. "Silly," Kari began "We have been dating for 2 years now it cant be that..." Despite Kari's words TK was still worried 'I hope your right...' he thought. Kari looked into the sky and saw 2 metors crashing down. "Takeru what was that?" Kari asked. Kari never used TK's first name unless it was serous or she was scared. "I dont know Kari..." TK said feeling her hair "Lets go find out!" So they set out with three objectives in mind.  
  
Narrator: What does SkullLeomon want with the digidestin? And where is Davis? And what are the metors? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!!!  
  
-------------------  
daniely123: Yah its over!!!  
Daniel: Cool!  
Davis: Where am I?  
Charlie: Nanomon is right Daniel is harder headed than you...  
Davis & Daniel: HEY!  
Crystal: *Sweatdrops* anyways, Please read and Review! Please no flaming if you have a suggestion or problem please say it polietly.  
Daniely123: See ya later, everyone!!  



	5. A new digitude, Again!

Disclamer: I dont own digimon. If I did... TAKARI, TAIORA and um... Daiken? Nevermind....  
  
A/N: I am getting better at this writing thing. I am combining difffrent ideas and adding more description. Sorry it has been so long since I update, I am currently looking for someone who can help me with ideas and beta-read it  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Agumon)  
We came to server only to be attacked by SkullLeomon. But, Charlie and Gabumon fused to battle him, we escaped in the knick of time. However, in the real world they had problems of there own.  
Theme Song  
Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digivolve into Champion-  
Digiroots combine-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon Are The Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters- Digimon!  
End Theme Song  
  
TK and Kari walked or ran... down the empty streets of Odaiba looking for Davis.  
  
"Where could he be?" Asked TK.  
  
After, Kari started dating TK; Davis and TK became close friends. Sure, they still fought over Hika-chan but in a friendly way not a 'she's my girl' way.  
  
"I hope he's okay" There was Kari always putting others above herself. To TK she was perfect. Kind, caring, good looking. Of course, if she wore rags and was all muddy; TK would think she was good looking.  
  
"Dont worry, I bet my ball of yarn he's okay" Kari's feline friend: Gatomon said.  
  
'I hope Kari is okay, she is always worried about everyone. Thats what I admire about her. 'Thought TK. 'Hey, wait... is that Davis over there?'  
  
TK looked over to his right and saw the figure of his best friend, Davis Motomiya.  
  
"Hey, Davis, what happened?" Kari asked more worried than a mother when her five year old son jumps into shark infested waters.  
  
"Shut up, Takaishi." Yelled Davis grabbing TK by his shirt and holding him up.  
  
"But, I didn't say anything!" Replied TK only to be punched by Davis.  
  
"Davis, whats wrong with you?" Asked Kari completley terrified.  
  
"Takaishi you stole Kari from me." He tried punching TK again but missed and instead hit...  
  
"Boom bubble. Peh" Yelled TK's digimon partner Patamon as reaction to being punched. Daisuke was knocked back but got back on his feet.  
  
"Veemon digivolve." Davis yelled reveling his partner from behind the bush.  
  
Digivoloution screen  
First we see the dark ocean then a dark light bursts out and hits Veemon who is floating above.  
  
"Veemon, Dark ocean digivolve to..." He began to resemble Ex-veemon as his figure changed "BlackVeemon"  
End digivoloution screen  
  
BlackVeemon looked like Ex-veemon except black and a V on his chest instead of an X.  
  
"Patamon digivolve; Davis is corrupt by darkness!" Yelled TK.  
  
Digivoloution screen  
Average adevnture eveloution screen  
"Patamon digivolve to..." Nothing happened "Patamon!"  
end digivoulotion screen  
  
"Oh no, I cant digivolve." Cried Patamon.  
  
"Black lazer." Screamed BlackVeemon shooting a black lazer at Patamon.  
  
"Patamon, no." Yelled Gatomon jumping in the way of the attack. She was hit and landed in Patamon's short, stubby arms. "Pata-kun... I love you." She said weakly slowly vanishing from site.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Yelled Patamon and Kari in unison as Gatomon evaporated into the air.  
  
"She... she... cant come back... She died in the real world." Said Kari sobbing through her hands.  
  
"Dont worry," TK said putting a hand on Kari's shoulder "She can come back... somehow. She has too."  
  
Davis and BlackVeemon looked up and then saw an odd site. Two metors -a pink and a gold- came crashing down infront of TK and Kari.  
  
TK and Kari grabbed the metor out of perhaps instinct or mabye destiny and then saw to things they never would think of seeing. There crests, Hope and Light reborn now in there hands. Slowley as the crest glows there digivice changes. It becomes a little more round and two black stripes form on either side. Then Kari's turns pink and TK's turns gold. After, they heard a familar voice one that beloned to Genaii.  
  
"Well, I see you have recieved the E-Digivices. The digi-world is in great peril you must use them. You see, without them digimon can't digivolve anymore, even armour. The power of the virus is to strong and can't be fought. Oh, I forgot to tell you about the virus, it is strange. It infected the digital world and acts like Dark Rings only the owner -Viromon the corrupt digigod- has complete control over everything they do. You must remove the virus from Veemon and Davis. Good luck... Digidestines..." The voice slowley faded.  
  
"Lets try again! Patamon!"  
  
"Ready."  
  
Digivoloution screen  
Tamers music  
Patamon is in the middle of the screen then a beam of light hits him and he glows until the light becomes a gaint orb. "Patamon digivolve to..." The light slowley clears reavling Angemon "Angemon." Angemon swings his staff and flys into the air.  
End Digivoloution screen  
  
"Hand of Fate." He roared knocking BlackVeemon down. Before he could get up Angemon came and hit him with a series of punches and kicks knocking him down. Whenever he tried to stand up another punch would come at the V on his stomach. Then Angemon took his staff and hit BlackVeemon under the head knocking him upward.  
  
"Purify." TK yelled sending a light at Davis and BlackVeemon removing the virus and turning BlackVeemon into Veemon.  
  
One hour later, Kari decided to go home to pack her things for her new adventure in the digiworld. "Lets see, Tooth brush, emergancy food, picture of TK, digivice, D-Terminal, Crest and Clothing. All check." As she walked into the living room she saw her brother Tai making out with his girlfriend Sora.  
  
Sora used to be dating Matt but then found out he was cheating on her with Mimi. She got so mad she broke up with him and Tai helped her. She then realized she had feelings for Tai stronger than what she ever had for Matt, so they got toghether.  
  
"Hi Tai, Hi Sora. Gotta go save the digital world again." She told him rushing out the door.  
  
"Awww. Why does she get to save the world three times and I only save it once." Complained Tai.  
  
"Tai," Sora scoled, "This is serious not a joke. She is the chosen of light after all.". After, she and Tai continued to make out.  
  
TK met Kari in the computer lab and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Patamon was by the computer crying about his lost love; Gatomon.  
  
"She was so young...." He sobbed.  
  
"No Gatomon wasn't. She is much older than us because of the time diffrences in the digital world." TK sated only causing Patamon to cry more "Sorry, buddy... She will come back I know it." He said while trying to comfort Patamon and Kari who broke down crying at the mention of Gatomon's name. "Digiport open." They went through a strange blast of colors and landed in the sand of the digiworld.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else in the desert. "Run!" Yelled Crystal who then looked up at her digimon "Or fly!" They had just rested after escaping SkullLeomon only to find the next morning he was at there camp. They were running for there lives.  
  
"Hold on I can take him." Yelled Charlie.  
  
"No!" Argued Daniel; The third goggle head.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Gabumon; Charlie's partner.  
  
"Its do dangerous." Agumon -Daniel's partner- said , standing up for him.  
  
"Just let us fuse." Barked Charlie.  
  
"Its for your own saftey." Daniel said throuh clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, my saftey stinks we need to beat him an quick."  
  
"Its not a game if you lose your gone for good."  
  
"Well, if I win so does everyone, we wont have to hide."  
  
"Last time he defeated you what makes now diffrent?"  
  
Charlie was about to reply when SkullLeomon appeared "And I fought you were supposed to be fighting me not eachother." He laughed.  
  
Charlie was about to fight when Daniel grabbed him and rested him on his shoulders as Agumon did the same for Gabumon.  
  
"Ototo,(A/N: Japanese word for little brother) this is for your own good." And with that they ran off.  
  
About half an hour later of running they came to an old temple desiding it was a good place to hide they entered. "Hello?!?" Called Crystal into the barren chambers. "I guess no ones here." Her partner Biyomon's voice echoed across the room.  
  
"Who goes there." A raspy, feminate voice said.  
  
"The digidestins..." Said Charlie out of fear.  
  
"Baka, Charlie, now if she is evil she will destroy us." Said Daniel.  
  
"Well, if she is good he will help us. And dont call me a Baka, Baka!"  
  
"Digidestin aye?" Said the voice "Then I am your ally, I am Gatomon."  
  
A small white cat with purple stripes walked out of the shadows. "Do you know Kari Kamiya? Hey wait, I know you. You are the new digidestines the one that TK and Kari accidently madeenter the Digital World." Gatomon chuckled at the memory "Do you know where Kari is?"  
  
"No." Said Crystal "We haven't seen any other humans since we got here." (A/N: About time she got a line)  
  
"Well, can I tag along with you until I find her?"  
  
"Sure the more the merrier."  
  
"Hate to burst you peace an hapiness bubble." Joked Charlie "But, SkullLeomon will be here soon we better hide... and Daniel, sorry."  
  
"Its okay Ototo, and I am sorry also." Daniel replied lowering his head.  
  
With that the digidestines, there digimon and Gatomon went deeper into the temple to hide.  
  
However, all was not well for in the burning moon of the digital world an angry Viromon talks to SkullLeomon.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LOST THEM?!?" Boomed Viromon's god-like voice.  
  
"They escaped... sir I am sorry."  
  
"Sorry is not enough I am done with you."  
  
"What... No?"  
  
"Yes," and with that SkullLeomon evaporated into the sky.  
  
"Lowemon!" Viromon said making the dark warrior appear.  
  
"Yes, my lord." The warrior said. (A/N: He appears like Lowemon from frontier only his skin is the color of Impmon's.)  
  
"Destroy the deigidestines."  
  
"It would be my honor." And with that he appeared at the temple. "The search is over; And the hunt has begun!"  
  
Who is this Lowemon? And what fate has befallen TK and Kari? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
--------------------------------------------------  
I hope you liked it. This took a while to like but I am pretty happy with it. Now, before I continue the story lets say I need um... at least 4 reviews not counting my question answering and my first test review so 2 reviews from now. Please, Read and Review! Constructive critism is welcome but please no flames. 


	6. Wind, its everywhere

Disclamer: I dont own digimon, I wish I had money.  
  
A/N: I did actually get the 2 reviews I wanted just not on ff.net. And this was supossed to be posted yesterday but I was busy.  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
_Italics_ Are words to a song.  
**_Bold Italics are the final questions._**  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Gatomon)  
We were battling Davis when I was destroyed, TK and Kari got new digivices and were sent to the Digi-world. While I was having an adventure of my own.  
Theme Song  
Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digivolve into Champion-  
Digiroots combine-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon Are The Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters- Digimon!  
End Theme Song  
"Whats that?" Asked a confused Crystal hearing foot steps from the center of the temple.  
  
"It sounds like..." Gatomon began "A digimon."  
  
"You can tell?" Asked Biyomon.  
  
"Hey if I have gaint ears the might as well be good for something."  
  
"Shadow staff." A voice yelled as a blast of energy shot towards the digidestin. Slowley a figure materilized until Lowemon formed. "Your as good as dead, digidestines."  
  
"No, Digiroots combine." Charlie and Gabumon yelled fusing "WereGarurumon."  
  
"Frozen Claw." He yelled slashing Lowemon.  
  
"Shadow rising." Lowemon said blocking WereGarurumon's attack with a shield of darkness. "Shadow staff." As the staff made contact with WereGarurumon he went flying into the wall.  
  
"Tundra kick." Lowemon just grabbed the kick and through him into the air.  
  
"Frozen claw." He said trying to do the same thing he did on SkullLeomon. However Lowemon grabbed the claw and through WereGarurumon into the wall.  
  
"Must go on, Frozen claw." When he tried to slash Lowemon, Lowemon vanished and WereGarurumon's attack hit the wall.  
  
"Shadow staff," Yelled Lowemon taking his staff and banging WereGarurumon on the head. WereGarurumon stood up but colapsed.  
  
"Lightning Claw." Yelled Gatomon slashing Lowemon.  
  
"That wont work." Chuckled Lowemon "But this will, Shadow Rising." The orb of darkness hit Gatomon blasting her into Crystal's arm.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Crystal.  
  
Gatomon could barley move but she spoke clearly and softley "Yeah, I'm fine." She coughed out before falling asleep.  
  
"Run!" Daniel Shouted trying to get everyone to move, hurry.  
  
After about ten minutes of running and avoiding blasts of darkness, The digidestines came to a dead end.  
  
"Oh no!" Shreaked a scared Biyomon, "They will destroy us."  
  
"Dont think like that." Scolded Agumon "We'll be able to beat him."  
  
"Shadow Rising." An all to familar voice said. As the blast aproached them, Daniel couldn't take it anymore he pushed everyone out of the way and blast shattered the wall.  
  
A small green light appeared from the hole in the wall and a green digi-root emerged. Crystal touched it and imeditly felt its energy running through her and Biyomon.  
  
Digivolution Screen  
(Music of Tamer Eveloution screen.)  
First you see Biyomon she is covered in a tornado and the wind takes the shape of Garudamon and in the backround you see a tranparent version of Biyomon and Birdramon. Then you see Crystal, she enters the Garudamon shaped tornado. Then the Garudamon shaped torndao touches the digi-roots as Crystal and Biyomon yell "DIGIROOTS COMBINE!" The fire clears out and we see Garudamon. "Garudamon." she yells.  
End Digivolution Screen  
  
"Rampaging thunder." She yelled throwing a ball of wind at Lowemon.  
  
_Song begins  
Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte   
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou __  
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa   
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai  
_  
Lowemon was knocked into the wall and was being thrown around in the torndao.  
  
_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou   
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai_  
  
"Shadow rising." He muttered quickly stopping the tornado with a ball of darkness. Fortantly, Garudamon quickly fired another ball of wind before Lowemon could think.  
_  
Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo __  
Kitto toberu sa on my love _  
  
Lowemon was knocked into the sky and Garudamon flew up and smashed him back down with her fists.  
  
_Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte   
Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou   
Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte   
Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara  
_  
"Rising twister pheonix." She yelled creating an aura of wind around her that blasted into Lowemon.  
  
_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou   
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai   
_  
Garudamon punched Lowemon into ther air followed by a series of "Rising Twister Pheonixs" And a bunch of punches to the walls.  
_  
Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na   
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love  
_  
Garudamon then unleashed a blast of wind colappsing the temple into pieces.  
  
_Instumental Break  
  
_Garudamon and Lowemon continue to fight punching and kicking until Garudamon knocked Lowemon into the sand of the desert.  
  
_Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa oh yeah  
  
_Garudamon blasted Lowemon with an orb of wind finishing him off.  
  
_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na   
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love  
Song Ends  
_  
Garudamon picked the others up in her hands and flew them away, away from Lowemon and the ruins of the temple.  
  
Sometime later Lowemon wakes up and begins the laugh "You may have one the battle, digidestines but I will win the war. You can run but you can't hide from Lowemon, Lord of Darkness!"  
  
Meanwhile in the desert TK, Kari and Patamon decide to take flight. "Patamon digivolve." Said TK  
  
"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon" Patamon, now Angemon yelled.  
  
The others jumped on Angemon's back and flew until they reached the ruins of a temple. They slowlet investigated it until Kari noticed something on the wall.  
  
She froze and spoke softley "Gatomon..."  
  
"Huh?" asked TK.  
  
"Gatomon she was here I reconize the mark on the wall anywhere, its from her lightning claw!" She blurted out shaking TK.  
  
"Then she must be alive and near by."  
  
"Can we look for her."  
  
"Sure." Just then TK felt something, the wind it was blowing to the north oppisite where they came, "Angemon, fly to the north I sense something there." He said feeling the wind fly across his face. 'Wind, its everywhere.' Thought TK as they flew off towards the north.  
  
**_What happened to Lowemon? And What is it with the wind? Find out next time on digimon, digital monsters._**  
-----------------------------------------------  
How do you like it? Please R and R! And incase you are wondering that song during the battle is Butter-fly the japanese 01 theme.  
  



	7. Nanomon Vs Viromon Pt 1

Disclamer: I dont own digimon, I wish I had money.  
  
A/N: Speeding up progress a bit plan mabye 50 chapters. Also this chapter is my first Filler Chapter. And finally, this fic wouldn't be complete without some sibling rivalry between Daniel and Charlie.  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
_Italics_ Are flashbacks.  
**Bold** are the final questions.  
_**Bold Italics are characters speaking viewing a flashbacks.**_  
( ) Things that don't take place in the story but are for reffence.  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Gabumon)  
Lowemon attacked us but fortantly Crystal and Biyomon fused and gave us time to escape. TK and Kari arrived afterwords only to just miss us. oh well they will find us soon.  
(Theme Song)  
Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digimon-Di Di Di-Digmon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital World-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digivolve into Champion-  
Digiroots combine-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon are the Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters-Digimon Are The Champions-Digimon Digital Monsters- Digimon!  
(End Theme Song)  
  
"Master, what should we do? The chosen of wind and ice have already gotten there digi-tree roots and the chosen of hope and light are nearby." A high pitched voice said.  
  
"I know. Perhaps we can rid of Lowemon. We should destroy him before he joins the others." A second more devious voice responded.  
  
"Wise choice master, who should I send?"  
  
"Well, let me think.. I got it send Shinkamon." Slowley a figure of a spider materlized.  
  
"I will except the job with great pride, Lord Nanomon." Shinkamon said in his low raspy, cold voice.  
  
"Very well. Remember the Tag-Virus' power be careful!" Nanomon explained then rambled about the "Tag Virus'" abillitys.  
  
"I know master. I will leave now." Shinkamon roared as he evaporated.  
  
"Will he suceed?" The first voice asked.  
  
"I believe so, ChaosCalumon." Nanomon chuckled "And if he doesn't I can just kill him."  
  
"Master, I do believe he will suceed." ChaosCalumon spoke quickly before he walked away. Then he spoke quitely so only he could hear. "Just remember, I am your right-hand mon."  
  
While this was happening the digidestines just came to a small canyon. Once they looked inside they saw some buldings.  
  
"Hey, buildings mabye that means there is food." Gatomon said rubbing her tummy.  
  
"Come to think of it, I am pretty hungry." Crystal whispered to herself however, Charlie heard.  
  
"Then we stop here!" He exclaimed.  
  
"We can't," Daniel explained grabbing the others by the shirt to make sure they didn't run, "We don't know if the village is a friend or a foe."  
  
"Well, there is no harm in checking."  
  
"There is. Think about it, what if this was a Lowemon village?"  
  
"Oh come on be realistic! Lowemon village? That is soooo typical of you always paranoid."  
  
"Paranoid? Even if I was paranoid, which I am not, at least I would pay attention to danger and not looking good!"  
  
"Looking good? You're one to speak!"  
  
'"I am, and who is the leader here?"  
  
"If I recall right we never elected a leader, goggle-boy."  
  
"Oh come on, I have been a geek all my life! At least here I am something diffrent!"  
  
"Oh yah! Well mister self-proclaimed-leader lets see if you can stand up to this!" Charlie yelled punching Daniel under the lip.  
  
Daniel quickly wiped away the blood under his lip and punched back "Take that!"  
  
"Please stop!" Crystal shouted trying to get there attention.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Daniel barked as he shoved Charlie into the wall.  
  
"Shut up, Daniel! She is a woman you should respect her." Charlie yelled elbowing Daniel in the stomach, "And I though the older you were the more mature you should be."  
  
Daniel couldn't take it anymore he tackled Charlie and they both slid of the ledge and fell into the village.  
  
Chalie's eyes slowley opened he couldn't see anything it was all blury  
  
_"Oh yah! Well mister self-proclaimed-leader lets see if you can stand up to this!" Charlie yelled punching Daniel under the lip._  
_  
_"Onni-chan, sorry." Charlie muttered as his vision became less blured. He saw a room he was on a bed, there was one table and it seemed like a tent. When he could see completely he saw something standing over him. It was a boy, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a green and yellow shirt and a pair of tan jeans. He also had a fisherman's hat.  
  
"Hey Kari, come here! He's awake." The boy called.  
  
"Coming," A feminante voice replied as a brunnete with ruby red eyes wearing a pink sleavless shirt, a pair of tan jeans aswell as pink gloves. She also had two small clips on either side of her hair. "Hey woke up? Thats great TK!"  
  
Charlie stood up, " Do you have a mirror?" Charlie asked unsure why he had just done so.  
  
"Sure." Kari told him handing a small hand mirror. Charlie looked inside and was suprised by what he saw. He didn't see Charlie Tesuke instaid he saw spiky brown hair, blue eyes boy with a blue short sleave shirt and grey greans.  
  
'The eyes just like my brother's,' He thought before he handed the mirror back to Kari "Thankyou." Charlie turned his head and saw his brother sitting backwords in a chair looking at him.  
  
"Sorry ototo, I over reacted." He aplogized. Daniel had the same spiky brown hair and blue eyes as Charlie but his clothing was very diffrent. He wore a blue shirt and over it he wore a brown jacket. He had brown pants and to top it off he had his goggles right under his hair.  
  
"Well good to see you two getting along." A girl with blond hair, brown eyes, an orange T-shirt and brown jeans said. This girl wore a small orange and red cap on her head.  
  
"What exactly happened, Crystal?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing unsual." She repleid "They had a fight and knocked eachother down."  
  
"Your digidestine right?" Asked TK.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then where are your partners."  
  
"Lets see, Agumon is outside, Gabumon is out side also and so is Biyomon and Gatomon. Come to think of it they are all outside!"  
  
"Did you say Gatomon?" TK asked trying to comfort a mezmorized Kari and Patamon.  
  
"Yes, we found her in a temple she was looking for someone named Kari."  
  
Kari gasped and ran outside one miniute later she came in Gatomon in her arms. "Gatomon, I thought you were dead." Kari cried.  
  
"So did I..." Gatomon responded as soon as she spotted Patamon on the table she jumped up and started gave him a peck on the cheek "I love you Patamon."  
  
"And I you." Patamon said sweeping her of her feet and started kissing her on the neck. "I missed you so much, my love." He gently rubbed her fur with his paw and they began to french.  
  
"Before you know it we will be having an NC-17 lemon in here." Joked Daniel.  
  
"Hey, thats a good idea!" Gatomon said. Everyone did the japanese anime styled fallback "I was just joking!"  
  
"Where are we anyway?" Asked Charlie.  
  
"We are in the Tokomon Village." Kari said tearing a teary eyed Gatomon away from a teary eyed Patamon and pracitcally hugging her to death.  
  
"Well, I think we need a break and this seems like a good place to do it so lets stay here for a while." announced Crystal.  
  
Elsewhere, Lowemon wonders searching for soemthing. Lowemon was walking in a forest he was on a dirt road and was walking focused.  
  
'Why does Lord Viromon speak of a second power? He is the strongest warrior in all the lands.' Lowemon thought  
  
_Lowemon was staring up into the fire Viromon inside.  
  
"Be ware my great knight. There_ _is a great force out there wanting to kill me and my order."  
_  
_"You mean the digidestines, my lord?"  
  
"No, Stronger then them. A second enemy for them but a second enemy for us."  
  
"What is the force's name?"  
  
"Nanomon!"_  
  
'What could he mean I don't understand.' His thoughts continued to diverge until he saw something on the road ahead of him. A gaint floating spider 'Spiders dont float!' The spider was white with 2 red striped on either side. And between his eyes there was a gaint V.  
  
"Hello, I am Shinkamon. Master of eveloution." The spider said.  
  
"Do you challenge me?" Lowemon demanded.  
  
"I work for Lord Nanomon and I was sent to destroy you, the digidestines and Viromon."  
  
"Nanomon, You are part of the force Lord Viromon warned me about."  
  
"Then you know what powers you are facing?"  
  
Shinkamon flew into the air and his legs grew and turned into claws "Clawing strike." He yelled slashing Lowemon with his claws.  
  
"Shadow Rising." Lowemon quickly responded blocking the attack with a barrier of darkness. He moved in taking out his staff "If there is one thing I know about spiders it is that they can be squashed. Shadow Staff!" But to his suprise Shinkamon grabbed the staff and with his other claws he tied Lowemon up.  
  
"Reverse Power." He yelled sending a shock through Lowemon's body his voice slowley got higher until instead of Lowemon as boy about seventeen years old and an Impmon crashed on the ground. "Koji Masudena, you are digidestine."  
  
"Digidestine? The last thing I remember is finding this wierd device." The boy said holding up a grey E-Digvice, "Then I met Impmon and thats all I can remember." The boy had black hair, and ruby red eyes. He wore a grey and black vest and brown jeans.  
  
"I see, I guess you both must have half a virus."  
  
"What do you mean," An Angry Impmon questoned, "Me and Koji fused?"  
  
"Exactly, Lord Nanomon will be happy now to finish you. Clawing strike." Shinkamon laughed throwing his claws at Koji and Impmon.  
  
"Digiroots Combine!" Koji yelled.  
  
(Digivoloution screen)  
(Music of tamers eveloution screen)  
First we see Koji his body is covered in darkness then Impmon appears and enter the darkness. A gaint orb of darkness appears above them as they yell "Digiroots combine" Then the orb of darkness touched them and the darkness faded away forming Lowemon. "Lowemon!"  
(End digivoloution screen)  
  
"This time I won't make the same mistake." Lowemon snapped his neck and yelled "Branch eveloution!"  
  
(Digivoloution screen)  
(Slide eveloution music)  
We see the digi-tree in the background. There is a cursor on the digiroots. Lowemon appears on the center and as the cursor move up the tree and onto the branches Lowemon's figure changes. "Lowemon, branch eveloution." He began to resemble Greymon "SkullGreymon." He yelled.  
(End digivoloution screen)  
  
"Double shot." SkullGreymon roared shooting his missle at Shinkamon and as the explosion cleared Shinkamon was damaged. "Single Shot." He yelled this time firing one more pwoerful shot. Shinkamon was very weak. SkullGreymon finished him off by striking his claw at him. Shinkamon slwoley began to evaporate but not before saying:  
  
"Sorry master, I failed..." Shinkamon shattered into a million pieces and SkullGreymon became Lowemon again.  
  
"Koji Masudena is no more! I am now Lowemon, forever!" Lowemon laughed as the virus took complete control over him, "Lord Viromon will be pleased, I will destroy the digidestine!"  
  
**What will happen the digidestine? Who is shadow Calumon? And is Branch Eveloution? Find out next time on digimon digital monsters!--------------------------------------  
I actually enjoyed how this chapter turned out! So please R and R and give me a reason to write. Constructive critism is welcome but please no flames!  
  
**


	8. A knight of light or dark?

Disclamer: I dont own digimon, why must you rub it in?  
  
A/N: Sorry about all the errors in the last chapter.  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
_Italics_ Are flashbacks.  
**Bold** are the final questions.  
_**Bold Italics**_ are characters speaking viewing a flashbacks.  
( ) Things that don't take place in the story but are for reffence.  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Lowemon)  
This is irrelivant. I battled and destoryed that servent of Nanomon for my lord but still I can't help feel it has changed me...  
(Theme Song)  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero  
  
Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?"  
  
Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite  
  
Chiheisen made tonde yuke hane wo moratta yuukitachi  
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni boku mo hashiridasou  
  
Kikoete ita yo kaunto daun zutto mae kara  
Junbi wa dekiteru sa ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!  
(End Theme Song)  
An unknown figure was seen his black shining armour reflecting the moonlight. His sword raised into the sky shaded of a dark blue. His eyes so cold, staring into the abyss. He looked like a loner. No reason to live but to destroy. As his sword twore through the air a cry was heard as hundreds on multi-colored bits flew up until they reached the stars.  
  
"They were all weak. Too weak to deserve to live." It was now visible this figure was a knight. He retrieved his sword and looked at it, stained in blood, "Who shall be my next victim?" With that he jumped on to his black steed and road of into the night.  
  
But, there was much more than that happening that night, much more. Lowemon the black warrior was begging to question his master.  
  
"He claims he has so much power. But if he does... Then why does he need me?" He asked himself. "Thats it. From now on I am a lone wolf. I serve no man alone."  
  
Lowemon snapped his neck took out his staff. His staff slowley was modified and became a sword. The virus that once clung to the back of his neck was destroyed in a blast of light. He drew his sword and cut an entire rock in half. He chuckled and flew off into the night, his way.  
  
Many horrible things happened that night but none was worse than the loss of a leader. He always seemed so happy no one could tell he was upset inside. He had become prefect pray for the darkness.  
  
Daniel Tesuke watched the camp fire go out. Not by the wind or the darkness but by his tears. Only he knew what horrors awaited him beyond the horizon. It was his fault his father was dead. His mother and Charlie didn't know that Oto-san was dead.  
  
'I killed him.' A saddened Daniel thought. He remembered how his dad always took him to the baseball games when he was younger before he was a geek. He remembered how he promised him that he'd teach him how to play soccer when he was six. He even remembered when he became a geek and his father still suported him.  
  
_He remembered it like it was yesterday... well in the real world it was but nevermind.  
  
It had happened so quick. Like a storm. A man slowley snuck up on the brown haired boy. He pulled a gun from his pocket and loaded the ammo. He snapped the trigger and with a bang a bullet was fired.  
  
Daniel was about to be hit when something blocked it, like a shield protecting a royal knight. His father jumped in the way the bullet piercing his skin like a blade. He collapsed and as his last words he muttered  
  
"Damn you. Damn you till the day you die. Go to hell." Daniel's father coughed up blood as he fell down Daniel exploded.  
  
Daniel ran over to the murderer and snapped the gun out of his hand. He got it in his own hand and pointed it the murderer. The murderer quickly ran away as Daniel walked over to his fallen father and dropped the gun.  
  
"Dad don't die. Please don't die." His tears stained his shirt.  
  
"I have to go... tell your mother, I love her." He then closed his eyes forever._  
  
Daniel couldn't take it anymore his tears alone put out the fire he was about to get up when a calm voice spoke to him.  
  
"What wrong?" The voice belonged to Kari.  
  
"Nothing." He repledi coldly.  
  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying."  
  
"Its not important."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it is not. Nothing is important. Nothing matters." He got up and picked up a sleeping Agumon, " I am going and you or no one else can stop me." And with that he ran off.  
  
Cutting through the trees no one could hear him until Agumon woke up.  
  
"What are we doing?" The dinosaur asked.  
  
Daniel sighed and explained everything to Agumon.  
  
"What?!?" He exclaimed and tryed to think of a way to reconsider, "What about Charlie?"  
  
"He is ten he can take care of himself." Daniel replied simply now letting Agumon walk on his own.  
  
"TK, Kari what about them?"  
  
"TK is always to happy and Kari she cares too much about things."  
  
Agumon had to think fast he knew Daniel had a thing for Crystal so he said "What sbout Crystal?"  
  
Daniel paused for a second and you go see a blush climb up his face but he shook it off and said, "What about her? She is just a good friend."  
  
Agumon sighed his fate was bound to Daniel's so he had to follow him if he wanted to or not. It was a dark night if you listened clolsey you could here voices.  
  
"He seems easy to use." One had said.  
  
"Yes... but so did the others." A second had said.  
  
A third more powerful voice boomed, "The child of hope had his brother. The child of friendship had that child of love. The child of light had the child of hope. The child kindness had the armour chosen. But this one, fire of the elemental chosen, had no one and nothing."  
  
Agumon began to notice that dark rings had appeared under Daniel's eyes. Like the type you get one you are tierd but darker. Agumon got the chill and looked upm to see a shadowed figure riding a horse that seemed to be made of pure bones. The figure became more visible, a black armour, that of a knight. A bloody sword raised into the air cutting through the wind. Two fangs appeared right under the mouth looking blood thirsty he approached Daniel.  
  
"Halt!" Yelled Agumon protecting his partner but was knocked by the mere contact with the eyes of this being.  
  
"Child of fire I have a proposal to you. Join me and destroy everything that has ruined your life."  
  
Normally Daniel would've said no but he was covered in depair so he spoke in a soft, hoarse voice, "Yes. Please take me to destroy the despair."  
  
The figure rose his sword in the air and tapped Daniel's shoulder. Darkness emerged from the blade.  
  
"With my sword I dub thou a knight of darkness." The darkness covered Daniel's body and the dark ring under his eye grew larger. The gleam that once dominated his eye had vanished he was a shell. A shell without a soul.  
  
The figure laughed and said, "Now serve your lord, Nanomon."  
  
Daniel bowed his head and as pain surged through his souless body he fused with Agumon becoming a creature of terror and flew off into the night.  
  
In the morning the other Digidestines wanted to know what happened to Daniel. They looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. Of course, Kari knew but she didn't dare tell a soul he had run away. Charlie was in tears while looking for his brother. Later TK said he would speak to the rest of them.  
  
"I think we should move on. He will pop eventually, things like this always happen in the digiworld."He said but didn't expect Charlie's reaction.  
  
"You heartless fiend. Daniel is my brother we must find him. If you won't I am going on my own."  
  
"But you are to young. Besides, I want to find him to but we can't."  
  
"Yes we can!" Charlie yelled back before running as fast as he could away from the others. He ran into the forest, he had to find his brother.  
  
Crystal sughed before saying, "Lets go. We will meet up again one day and besides, some of us should at least stick together." With that she, TK and Kari walked away and into the woods themself. To find what they had come to find, and save the world. The digital world.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Please, R & R. 


	9. Ototo?

Disclamer: I dont own digimon...  
  
A/N: Sorry it has been so long since my last update.  
  
"" Speaking  
'' Thoughts  
_Italics_ Are flashbacks.  
**Bold** are the final questions.  
_**Bold Italics**_ are characters speaking viewing a flashbacks.  
( ) Things that don't take place in the story but are for reffence.  
  
-------------------  
(Narrated by Charlie)  
Daniel vanished, I wanted to look for him but the others were being selfish and wouldn't let me. I ran off on my own.  
(Theme Song)  
Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo ima mo kake nukero  
  
Sou boku wa ki zuitan da zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo "Boku wa dare nan darou?"  
  
Suraidingu shite surimuketa hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa  
  
Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo subete no asu wo tsuranuite  
(End Theme Song)  
Charlie ran through the forest, Gabumon was trying to catch up with him but was failing.  
  
"Charlie wait!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
"No!" Charlie spat back, "Leave me alone." Charlie ran into a cave thinking he could escape Gabumon. Gabumon was nice but no one could bother him right now.  
  
"Like brother like brother." A voice had said.  
  
"What do you mean." Charlie questioned, not afraid but yet somehow scared.  
  
"Two lone wolfs in one family not meant to be pestered by others."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" The voice said getting louder, "Your brother ran away just like you did."  
  
"Your wrong." Charlie fell to the ground.  
  
"I am right, I know your brother."  
  
Charlie jumped up and yelled, "Where is he? Tell me!" Charlie was never so angry before this guy was taunting him, his brother was closer to him than his own father and mother.  
  
The voice laughed as a figure became visible. The figure had blazing orange hair and pale skin. He wore a blazing red and orange armor that only wasn't visible right at his colar-bone. He wore a red helmet with a feaher sticking out and had blades for hands. To top it off he had blazing pheonix wings.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" Questioned Charlie.  
  
"Me? Call me Ardramon." Ardramon smiled and Charlie saw something that frightened him greatly. The smile of this creature was emotionless as if this was a shell of a body without a soul or a heart.  
  
The cave lit up in Ardramon's presence as if he brought light everywhere he went. However the light was diffrent it was like darkness in the form of light.  
  
Perhaps it was the eyes that scared Charlie the most, he had seen those eyes before. Cold, empty, blue eyes. It wasn't until the creature spoke again that Charlie took action.  
  
"Well, well, well. I supose you don't know yet, do you ototo?" Ardramon laughed, "I work for Lord Nanomon!"  
  
The words slowley entered Charlie's brain.  
  
_Ototo_ Only Daniel, his brother, called him that. Then it hit him. He coughed up his words, "Da...Da...Daniel?"  
  
Ardramon only chuckled. "But... who is Nanomon?" Charlie asked.  
  
"He is the knew ruler of the digital world and my dark master!"  
  
"Why?" Charlie's voice had become blank. "Why did you switch sides? We are supposed to destroy the darkness not help it!" Charlie cried.  
  
"I didn't see a handbook now did I?" Asked Ardramon.  
  
Charlie then reconized the eyes he remembered the event so clearly...  
  
_Charlie needed his brother's help so he decided to knock on his door. "Hello." He called.  
  
No reply. Charlie got impatiant so he opened the door and saw a horrible site. His brother, the strongest guy he knew, was crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Charlie asked very kindly.  
  
"Charlie... you shouldn't have see this..." Daniel said and for the the first time Charlie saw the eyes, The eyes that burned away at the viewers soul until they were pained aswell.  
  
"Please, if you don't tell me I can't help." Charlie sighed approaching Daniel and putting an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't need help." Daniel muttered turning away.  
  
"Yes you do." Charlie said moving so he was in Daniel's eye-view again.  
  
"If you must know, my girlfriend... she dumped me." Daniel turned his head again.  
  
"I know your stronger than..." Charlie started but was intrupted.  
  
"No, its diffrent. She dumped then came back to me, cheated on me and then she almost murdered me."  
  
"Your still stronger." Charlie knew this wasn't true, Daniel didn't even have a girlfriend, he never did.  
  
"Please, leave me alone." Charlie didn't know why but he listened and backed away from Daniel._  
  
Ardramon walked over to Charlie, "Ototo, I will give you a choice, surrender to Lord Nanomon or die."  
  
Charlie noticed something right where the armor broke apart around the colar-bone there was something black. It appeared like a black pimple almost lodged in to Ardramon's skin.  
  
Charlie smiled inwardly knowing it wasn't his brother's fault for his actions.  
  
'May I have some time?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ardramon was about to say no but something happened and he changed his answer, "Yes, you may have three days." Without he spread his wings and flew off. Charlie smiled and went off to find Gabumon.  
  
Kari, Crystal and Takeru were running through the forest looking for something. However, every tree looked the same tall and green.  
  
Crystal sighed, "We're lost arent we?"  
  
Kari sighed, "Yup."  
  
Takeru scolded them, "Come on don't loose hope." Takeru continued to walk. As Takeru walked Kari ran up to him and and slipped her hand into his hand pretending to blush.  
  
Takeru chuckled, "Are you flirting with me?" He asked in a childish voice.  
  
Crystal sighed, she hadn't had much luck with boys but she looked at Takeru and Kari, such love. she wondered how anyone could love eachother so much.  
  
They continued to walk. Takeru, recieving a lot of complaints from the girls but they kept walking anyway...  
  
However, they came to a tree that looked a bit diffrent. Crystal smiled looking at the tree with larger branches yelling, "Shade!" She ran under the branches until they twitched.  
  
"Crystal, watch out thats no tree its a digimon!" Takeru yelled at Crystal who imeditly looked up to see the tree.  
  
"Biyomon ready?" After recieving a nod from Biyomon, Crystal continued, "Digiroots combine!" Garudamon was formed and flew up into the air.  
  
The tree grew red eyes and appeared. The figure formed reaviling Cherrymon.  
  
"This will be an easy battle." Laughed Crystal underestimating her foe.  
  
**What happened to Ardramon? And what will happen with Cherrymon? Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters!**  
-------------------------------------------  
Please, R and R! 


	10. Mokomi: Hope

Its that time again, thats right. Review, reviews!  
  
Shadow Sakura: Thankyou, I used TK in the begining because it is suposed a continuation of the dub. I actually like Takeru better so I think I will stick with Takeru.  
  
Lord Pata: Thanks man.  
  
I don't get enough reviews... Just because it is getting old I am removing the "What happened in last chapter." and "Theme song." from the story  
-----------------------------------------  
Garudamon jumped back, what had started as an easy fight had turned impossible. Cherrymon was much stronger than she thought.  
  
Cherrymon waved his branches has green leaves flew everywhere, Garudamon was knocked down by a branch. Garudamon stood up only to be knocked down again. She groaned as she was knocked into the air and then as a gaint branch came down, into the ground.  
  
Cherrymon laughed before a sword flew through him causing him to shatter apart and on the other side stood an incredible figure.  
  
The figure wore a transparent helmet and had white clothing he weld a sword. As the being returned the sword to its carrier he spoke, "Hello, my name is Mokomi."  
  
Takeru looked at him oddly then spoke, "Well Mokomi, why are you a MagnaAngemon."  
  
Mokomi chuckled, "I am but what you wish me to be." Mokomi put his sword away and took the appearnce of a human. He had blond hair and blue eyes almost identical to that of Takeru's. The only clothes on his back was but a simple armor that shined in the light of the day. Eventually he spoke up again, "After all, I am hope."  
  
Takeru felt like attacking this Mokomi but his maturity held him back. Takeru simply said, "But I am the chosen of hope."  
  
Mokomi walked up to Takeru and placed a hand on his tense shoulder, "Look, hope is noy something to be limted to one. Well, mabye... Lets just say, I..." Mokomi really tensed up even more than Takeru. His sentances became really choppy as if he was trying to be perfect but failing. His eyes were not on Takeru, whom he was talking to, but on something, or someone, else. Indeed, Takeru followed his eyes followed Mokomi's line of vision until his eyes met that of his fiance, Kari.  
  
Mokomi was blushing mad and Kari being the timid girl she was, ran behind Takeru. Mokomi laughed and turned into MagnaAngemon again. "Takeru, I have a gift to give you."  
  
Takeru now suspected Mokomi was a demon but he got control over himself before saying, "What? A gift? What do you mean." Takeru steped foward being the hero in this story.  
  
Mokomi smiled opening his hands and in a blast of light all the remained was Mokomi's armor, "You are the chosen of hope. Call that a test but now you shall recieve your digi-roots."  
  
Takeru was scared sure, but he didn't show it. He kept a straight face, he couldn't let Kari see him scared. Mokomi's armor entered his digivice and on the screen of his digigvice the digiroots appeared and Takeru felt the power flow through his pulsing viens. "Soon, I will have a chance to try these out." Takeru smiled at his partner, Patamon. Who he now knew he would fuse with soon.  
  
"C'mon lets go." Crystal said finally getting up from the ground with Biyomon in her arms.  
  
"Yeah." Biyomon agreed. Takeru nodded his head and Kari gave sort've a silent nod. Patamon and Gatomon, were nodding aswell.  
  
They walked away from the spot hoping that they might return to a more peaceful version one day.  
  
Meanwhile, Charlie had become a bit of a wanderer. He had looked for hours hoping to find I site of his friends, his partner Gabumon by his side.  
  
"Charlie, we really should rest." Gabumon told him.  
  
Charlie sighed, "I know but come on just a bit longer." Charlie took another step on the world around him was envoloped in light.  
  
A great being stoof infront of him. He had blond hair and a blue helmet with a star on it. He wore a blue and gold armor and had six angle wings.  
  
"Helllo chosen of ice, I am Seraphimon. Digi-god of hope." The being known as Seraphimon said.  
  
Charlie was scared and stepped back, tripping over something, but Seraphimon flew foward and caught Charlie before he fell.  
  
"Charlie, he is telling the truth!" Called Gabumon, "He is a digi-god." This relieved Charlie a bit.  
  
He looked up at the angle and asked, "Why are you talking to me if you are a god."  
  
Seaphimon's eyes suddenly lost there gleam and he spoke quitely, "Sin." He muttered before speaking loud enough so Charlie could hear, "Sin. You must redeem yourself for your sin."  
  
"Sin?" Charlie was confused.  
  
"It will all be explained in time." Seraphimon's eyes wondered a bit, "Now find your brother." With that he vanished sending Charlie and Gabumon alone to find Charlie's brother, Daniel.  
  
Nanomon was disgusted, even after all his trys he still couldn't remove Daniel's free will.  
  
"He has a powerfull will." Muttered Nanomon.  
  
"Who does?" Said a voice that belonged to Ardramon.  
  
"No one." Nanomon turned away, "Go and destroy Seraphimon, he is getting to close to finding the truth... And while your at it go and destroy Lowemon, we want Viromon dead to."  
  
Ardramon nodded, "Yes master." He jumped up and flew off.  
------------------------------  
Another chapter finished.. Please R and R. No flames, but constructive critism is welcome. Now I have some previews for future fics.  
  
Fic: "Cursed" Rating: PG-13 Genre: Romance/Angst Realese Date: Unkown. Couples: Takari  
Summary: Hikari Yagami is a normal girl, well unless you count that she is cursed and doomed to feel the worlds suffering for eternity. She sits and reflects upon her life, her lost love and her dead brother.  
  
Fic: "Remember my Face" Rating: PG Genre: Drama/Romance Realese Date: Unkown Couples: Taiora, Hints of Takari.  
Summary: Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi have always been close friends and secret lovers. One say Taichi has to move to America. Sora made a promise to remember him but now it is twenty years later and she can't even remember his name. She knows she loves him still and goes out to find her love.  
  
Fic: "Truth or Dare: Digimon 02" Rating: G Genre: General Realese Date: Unkown Couples: Takari, Taiora, Mimato and more.  
Summary: Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya have there eye on the same girl, Hikari Yagami. Hikari invites them to her birthday sleepover where they play Truth or Dare. Now, told from the point of views of each guest we shall find out what happens and what the truth is.  
  
Hope these got you excited.  
  



	11. The End of Ardramon

I know it has been so long since my last update. I had writers block and its hard for me to write at the moment but here is the long anticpated next chapter  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
The creature sighed darkness envoloping him. His master Nanomon had no use for him. He'd show them he was the most powerful ever.  
  
The creature appeared to be a black human. He wore a twisted metal armor it shined in moonlight. One would never be able to explain the twist of dark colors the armor contained like a whirlpool of darkness. The black man also had a helmet resembling the forsaken armour but diffrent in its own way. The thing that seperated this man from a normal man is his dark wing. They resembled something so cruel it seemed as if they were carved by Satan himself.  
  
The creature had a name, a forgotten one but one indeed, it was MagnaDevimon. "Pathetic fools," MagnaDevimon said flying into the air, "They do not know a fraction of my skills."  
  
MagnaDevimon was quite the trickster he could trick anyone to do anything. He often used this to his advantage.  
  
As he was thinking of ways to return to his master's aid on his thrown, a smile curled up his lips. He remembered the master's new servant and who he really was. MagnaDevimon chuckled, "This should be easy."  
  
Ardramon was sent to follow MagnaDevimon by order of his master. MagnaDevimon wasn't doing anything strange yet but Ardramon continued to follow.  
  
MagnaDevimon stopped and waited for Ardramon. As Ardramon landed MaganDevimon smiled, "Now, now, now. Don't you know its rude to stare." MagnaDevimon cracked.  
  
Ardramon kept an emotionless face, "No, I didn't"  
  
MagnaDevimon walked over to Ardramon, "Hey buddy, have you ever missed your freedom?"  
  
Ardramon turned his back to MagnaDevimon, "No, I haven't"  
  
MagnaDevimon grinned this was easier then he thought, "Then perhaps you wish to expiernce it?"  
  
Ardramon's curiousty took over his cold. empty body, "Sure, but just for moment my master would be upset otherwise."  
  
MagnaDevimon touched Ardramon's shoulder with his cold empty hands and Ardramon froze.  
  
His hands were so cold, empty like he had never expiernced joy. The little hope remaining in Ardramon vanished, "What is this?"  
  
MagnaDevimon started laughing, "Fool, this is your end!"  
  
MagnaDevimon blasted Ardramon and in a moment Ardramon shattered. It was strange like he was nothing more then a piece of glass but it happened, Ardramon was no more. On the ground laying over the shards was Daniel and his digimon partner Agumon. Daniel tried to stand up but colapsed, it was an incredible feeling he had freedom again. Yet, he didn't feel as if he had freedom quite yet. Mabye because he was about to be killed.  
  
"Goodbye, I am sorry ototo." Were Daniel's last words as he collapsed. However before everything went blank he heard one last thing, "Gate of Destiny!"  
  
Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Yagami and Crystal Yonouchi were finally out of forest they had been trapped in for days.  
  
"Ugh," Crystal comlained, "Finally." As Crystal was about to party all of a sudden of sky turned black.  
  
"What is this?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"I think I've seen this before. I know Devimon!" Takeru replied rushing and grabbing Patamon, "He destroyed you before Patamon, I won't let him harm anyone again." Takeru charged his blood boiling, revenge the only thing on his mind. Takeru's face was one that shocked Kari. It was nothing but pure anger and disgust. "Patamon now!" He yelled as he and Patamon started to glow.  
  
Patamon tried to talk him out of this, "But TK, this is wrong." TK's expression didn't change and Patamon was forced to fuse with him.  
  
Patamon entered Takeru and together they began to take the form of an angle, "Digi-roots combine." They yelled becoming none other than MagnaAngemon.  
  
MagnaAngemon flew until he reached the source of the darkness -MagnaDevimon- He was so close revenge was just a single attack away. MagnaDevimon flew in and saw a terrible site. This strange creature who had the same properties as Devimon was tourchering a boy, no not just any boy it was Daniel.  
  
MagnaAngemon dove in and as Daniel fell uncounsous MagnaAngemon used his special attack, "Gate of Destiny!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry this was so short but I had writer's block.  
  



End file.
